The List of Couples
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Clyde, after hearing from Craig, finds out that the girls have started making lists again. And this time, the one the boys are trying to get their hands on is the 'Couples List'. Full of secret crushes and private relationships. Stan isn't happy. Style


Style

The Couple List

--

There was nothing more that Stan wanted to do than _murder _Craig right there and then. That stupid, boring retard had been the one to suggest stealing the list. No one really figured out why until Tweek ended up almost beating the _shit _out of Thomas, who was apparently innocent. If it wasn't for Tweek's stupid paranoia, which finally got to Craig, the boy would've never suggested it. And here he was, standing opposite his best friend and ex-girlfriend, knowing that whatever he would say in the next ten minutes would be recorded and spread round the school in five.

God damn fucking Craig.

--

Kenny sat down at their usual table next to Cartman, grinning happily, pulling his orange hood down and running a hand through his blond hair, flashing his sharp eyes. "You never guess what I just heard."

Stan and Kyle exchanged looks.

"The girls made another list."

"Didn't they make lists in like, elementary school?" Stan questioned. "You sure they've suddenly decided to make another one?"

"Apparently," Kenny continued. "They started making them again. It was just a little thing Wendy and Bebe did for fun at first, for old time's sake, you know? Then the others heard about it and all over a sudden they're back up and running with their little _sparkles and sunshine _club."

Kyle raised a brow, clearly without a care about the topic at hand. Stan didn't blame him after what happened with the first list that the boys had stolen. "And this conversation is going where?"

Kenny glared playfully. "Well, if you let me get that far, I would tell you, wouldn't I?"

Eye roll. "I'm sorry, continue, oh great one."

"Thank you," the blond took off a glove and started to steal fries from Kyle's plate. The Jew said nothing. "So, according to Craig and Clyde, it's a list of the cutest couples in the school, and the girls have actually decided to go through the trouble of finding secret couples," he shrugged. "I don't know why they couldn't use ones they knew. But whatever."

"How does that work?" Cartman huffed. "None of the girls would want their secret _love _to be found!"

Kenny fumed slightly. "I'm getting to it! Jesus Christ you guys, you're so impatient!"

"No," Stan started, also stealing a few fries from Kyle's plate. The redhead batted at his bestfriend's hand. "You just like to beat around the bush."

"_Anyway_, as I was saying; these secret couples that involve other girls are either a joke, you know 'oh, he has a crush on you!' or 'you have a crush on him!', and they've agreed that, for the sake of the list, they'll out it down. And," Kenny smiled wickedly. "Here's the best part: some of the couples are same sex."

There was a shout of disgust from Cartman. "_Homosexuals_? N'yah?!" he went red with fury and passion. Kyle cringed and Stan gripped the bridge of his nose. "We must find this list! We must _exterminate _the homosexuals!" he glanced at Kyle. "And the Jews."

"Yeah, well, I'm not on that list," Kyle said. "So you can save the Jew-bashing till it's over with."

Kenny grinned happily, slapping the large boy on the back. "Yeah! Find the list! That's the spirit!"

"Please tell me you aren't on the homophobe train," Kyle begged. "I can't stand two Nazis."

A good-natured laugh. "No way man, I've kissed a boy before," he licked his lips. "Though, there's nothing like two girls making out..."

"No Kenny!" Cartman ordered. "Bad Kenny!"

Stan chuckled. "You never know, Cartman. Maybe _you're _on that list."

"I doubt it," Kyle said, shaking his head sadly. "That would involve someone actually _liking _the fatass, never mind having a crush on him."

"Ey! Shut up, you stupid Jew!"

"Don't belittle my people, asshole!"

Kenny ignored the two and turned to the table where Clyde was with his three friends. "Hey Clyde!" he called. The brunet looked up and Kenny used his gloveless hand to give a thumbs up. Clyde returned the action.

--

"Now, does everyone know why we're all gathered here today?" Cartman asked the group of fourteen year olds in front of him. "Yes, Butters?"

"'C-Cause you want to get the list the girls made," the boy stuttered. "A-about the cutest couples?"

"Exactly Butters. And with this list, I will be able to find out who the traitors are in the year and exterminate them!"

Tweek cried out. "GAH!- what do you mean by traitors?!"

Cartman smirked and turned round, seeing a few faces in the group of boys looking slightly nervous. "I believe you know what I am referring to, Tweek."

The boy whimpered and slide down in his seat. Craig flipped him off.

"Now, we must come up with the perfect plan to get this list and bring it back n'yah. I have created a plan that will surely allow us to get our hands on this list," he flipped over the large board that he always kept in his basement. "Craig, Token, Kyle and Kevin. You are the best skateboarders n'yah. That is why you will be the ones to trap Bebe, who has the list in a pink and black folder. The girls meet at Wendy's house every other Friday, which is when we shall get it," he tapped the board. "Fortunately, that would be this coming Friday.

"When you have got the folder bring it straight back here, and we shall pin it on this board, for all to see!"

Everyone turned to one blond who stood abruptly, knocking over his chair. He shook violently and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't do it!" he said. "To much pressure!"

"Tw-"

"GAH!" he darted out the room.

Cartman smirked, folding his arms. "I see we already have found _one _traitor," he said, eyes turning to search the crowd. "I wonder whose name will be next to his on the list.

Craig flipped him off.

--

Bebe was walking down the street, her favourite folder in her hands. Her, Wendy and Heidi were meeting up to do some homework and make another list. She giggled to herself at the idea of it all; the lists. They were so _serious _about it when they were kids, and now it was just something they did for fun, to pass the time.

She heard the familiar sound of wheels on the pavement as four skateboarders came shooting past her and she glanced at them, frowning. They were wearing masks, but Token couldn't hide his skin colour, either could Kevin who had a distinct Asian air about him. She was pretty sure the other two were Kyle and Craig, as Kyle's wild red curls, which had calmed down slightly from when he was a child, were noticeable, and Craig hadn't even bothered to cover his face with the mask. Lazy bastard.

They circled her and she frowned, slightly nervous. Suddenly Craig came shooting at her, a smirk on his face, and he grabbed the folder in her arms.

"Craig!" she shouted.

Token grabbed her arm. "We need to know- is Tweek on that list?"

She paused as Kyle and Kevin left after Craig, seeing the obvious concern in the dark eyes. She smiled softly and replied with a simple; "No."

He grinned. "Thanks. Later, Bebe!"

"Yeah, bye...wait!" she frowned, watching the four disappear, Token waving to her and laughing. "Give me back my folder!" the blonde girl demanded, stomping her foot.

The four skaters arrived at Cartman's, Craig having passed the folder to Token, who- in their agreement, was to either ditch them and get rid of it before they got to Cartman's, or lead the way. They headed down to the basement of Cartman's house after passing his mother, who offered them apple pie and cookies, which they gratefully took. Cartman took the folder, opening it on the table that he'd placed in front of his board, and watched the other four stand around it.

"Okay," he said, looking at the others. "This is where we find out who the traitors are."

"Do you have to call them that?" Kyle asked with a frown. "No one _else _here thinks that they're 'traitors'."

Cartman scoffed. "You're just saying that because your name's gunna be next to Tweek's, Kahl."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure it is. Just like how your name's going to be next to Stan's."

"EY! I ain't no faggot, you Jew!"

"Shut your face, fatass!"

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

"Not what your mum said when she sent you to _fat camp_!"

Meanwhile, Craig and Token had opened the folder, finding the list on the top. Craig's face paled and Token looked up.

"Uh, guys?"

The two turned.

"You're both on the list."

They rushed and leant over, inspecting their enemy.

~ * The Cutest Couples Ever * ~

10. Cartman and Wendy

"Take that, Kahl!"

9. Clyde and Bebe

8. Craig and Thomas

7. Kenny and Red

6. Kevin and Red

5. Butters and Kenny

4. Stan and Wendy

3. Heidi and Rebecca :)

2. Token and Bebe

1. Stan and Kyle

There was a long, drawn out silence where the five took in the information.

"_Aha_!" Cartman finally exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kyle. "I knew it!"

"What?" Kyle asked with a sigh. "That you would undoubtedly be at the bottom of the list?"

"Yes, but look who's _first_, Kalh!" Cartman whined.

Craig cleared his throat. "You were wrong about Tweek though, he's not on it."

Cartman glared. "How would I know you faggots aren't just sticking up for each other?"

There was the sound of footsteps and the door opening above them.

"Did you guys get it?" asked Kenny's voice, rushing down the stairs past the other guys who had come with them. "Who's number one?"

Craig looked up at the group, seeing a certain black haired teen with a blue and red hat. "Stan and Kyle."

Said black haired teen froze on the steps. "What?"

"You and Kyle."

"Me and Kyle."

"Yes," Kyle said with a sigh. "Me and you, top of the list. Clearly the thing's bogus, Craig and-"

"_Argh_!"

"-Thomas are ninth...you okay Tweek?"

Tweek was standing on the stairs, eyes wide, mouth agape, staring at Craig, who looked mildly worried.

"Clearly a stupid list," Craig scoffed in his usual monotone voice, contrasting against his worried face. "I don't have a boner for Thomas."

"Cr-Craig and Thomas?"

Token cringed and tried to take the list, however Cartman got his hands on it first."

"I will post it!" he said, slapping it on the board. "For you all to see who our _traitors_ are!"

Kenny zoomed to the board, laughing when he saw it. "Ha! You really are number one, Stan! With Kyle!" he obviously found this much funnier than the others. "And Heidi and Rebecca? Dude, that means it's true!"

"You're with Butters, Kenneh!" Cartman fumed. "You're a traitor!"

"Chill dude," Kenny replied, winking at Butters. "Though, I suppose I wouldn't mind being a traitor."

Clyde raised a brow in Cartman's direction. "You and Wendy?"

"They kissed back in elementary school, remember?" Kyle noted with a smirk. "Not surprising they're bottom."

"EY! At least I'm with a girl!"

"Dude, are these for real?" Kevin asked with a blush. "Token and Bebe?"

All eyes turned to the dark skinned boy, who frowned. "I don't think so..."

"We shall see in school tomorra!" Cartman declared. "And I shall then decide if these traitors should be punished!"

--

Stan was going to get to the bottom of it. He was determined, as he strode towards Wendy's table at break, to get this list revised. He'd done it before, he'll do it again.

"What the fuck, Wendy?"

She looked up at her ex-boyfriend, as did all the other girls. Bebe stood, answering for her.

"What the fuck, Stan?"

"I'm not the one who stole the list!" he defended. "And what's with pairing me and Kyle together, huh? Is this another one of your sick jokes?"

Bebe sat back down, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not the one who's in love with my best friend."

"I am _not _in love with Kyle!"

From across the room, said redhead slapped his hand to his forehead. "God, why can't he just leave it alone?"

Kenny sniggered. "Because maybe it's true," he batted his eyelashes. "Oh Kyle, have my babies!"

"Don't be silly, Kenny," Kyle replied. "He's not in love with me; otherwise he'd be acting more like Thomas and Craig."

"Don't be so sure," the blond said, pointing to the table over.

Craig was on one end of the table, stabbing his food moodily, Tweek on the other end, glaring at the one in the middle of them; Thomas. Who was not only very red in the face, but looking very scared and concerned.

"So what?"

"So," Kenny started. "Isn't it obvious? Tweek is clearly gay with Craig, believed that list, and now is upset with Craig and Thomas. Craig is sexually frustrated-" Kyle grimaced. "-And Thomas is stuck in the middle. With Tweek and Craig on either side. Remember their fight?" Kenny shook his head sympathetically.

"Hey Thomas!" Kyle called. The boy looked up. "Come over here a second!"

"Shite!" the boy jumped and practically ran to them. "Thank you so much guys, I was _dying _over- ass!- there."

Kenny smirked. "We saw, what's up with Tweekie and Craig?"

The other blond looked around nervously. "Ah, well, I- _cock shit_- not sure. Tweek's been acting really strange around me, like he's ready to lash out any-_fucking_-second."

"Told you so," Kenny said to Kyle. "Totally and utterly gay for each other."

Kyle turned back around, the two blondes following the action, to see Craig glancing at Tweek uncomfortably and the caffeine spaz glaring heatedly at Thomas. Still.

"Jesus man, he scares me _shite_- shitless."

Stan came storming back over then, sitting down moodily next to Kenny. "Fucking whores."

"What did they say?" Kenny asked curiously.

The dark haired boy huffed angrily. "They said that I should get over myself and give Bebe her folder back."

Suddenly, a dark skinned boy was behind Kyle and Thomas. "Hey, did they say anything about pairing me with Bebe?"

"Nah, but she didn't seem too happy."

Token nodded thoughtfully, glancing at the girls. Bebe was looking at him before her face flustered a bright pink and she looked away. "I'm thinking of asking her out."

"Seriously?" Kenny asked, glancing at the blushing girl. "Dude, you should. She's totally crushing on you."

Kyle sighed. "How do you know these things, Kenny?"

"Because I'm awesome like that."

Token glanced at the table again, wringing his hands nervously. "Now, or what?"

Kenny stood on his bench. Stan gave him an odd look and Kyle slapped a hand to his forehead with a 'dear God, Kenny...' and the blond cupped his hands round his mouth. "Hey Bebe! Get that fine ass over here a moment will you?"

She tried to force a glare but couldn't help a tint of a smile. Upon seeing Token at their table still she cringed, but held her head high and strode over to them.

"Hey Ken, what's up?"

Kenny sat back down. "He wants to talk to you, not me."

Token's cheeks darkened slightly, though only Kenny could tell. "Uh, yeah. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, jerking his thumb to a quieter part of the hall. "Over there?"

She smiled slightly, tucking a blond curl behind her ear. "Sure thing."

The other four watched them go, Kenny smirking proudly. "See? I totally get these things. Just like how Tweek and Craig are having a lover's sp-"

There was the sound of food hitting someone's face.

"-...lat. Yes. Lover's sp_lat_."

The entire hall was looking at the two with wide eyes as Tweek pointed an accusing finger at Craig, who looked rather comical sat there with mashed potato running down his face, wide eyes blinking at his offender.

"You're such a fucking _asshole_!" Tweek screeched, without a stutter or pause. "I-I can't _take _it!"

"Tweek-"

"Don't _patronise me_!" he cried again, fists curling into balls as Craig, who looked slightly worried and held his hands up. Thomas had disappeared under the table.

"I'm not!" Craig shouted, grabbing the blonde's fist in his hand and tugging. "I love you, no one else!"

There was a collective gasp around the room. Kenny smirked smugly. "Told you so."

"Then why was _his _name on that lis-?!"

The room fell completely silent as Craig tugged on the blonde's arm and forced their lips together, free hand grabbing a clump of blond hair and forced the boy closer. The girls in the corner swooned.

"Dude," Clyde said, still sitting opposite the two. "Wasn't the point in getting the list to stop anyone from knowing about you guys?"

Kenny put his hands round the back of his head, leaning back slightly. "Man, I'm good."

"Argh! They're _everywhere_! It's infecting the school! Nurse!"

Kyle glanced past Stan to see a certain large boy running down the hall. "I can't say I feel sorry for him."

"He had it coming," Kenny agreed, and Thomas ventured up onto the bench again, seeing his two friends now practically sat on each other's laps, ignoring the stares they were getting and the Craig-lovers crying in the corner, as they were too busy cleaning the mash potato and feeding each other between feather kisses.

"I don't think I've ever seen Craig look like that, huh Stan?" Kyle asked, turning to his best friend. The boy was sat there, staring with wide eyes and a red face, unblinking and looking slightly uncomfortable. "Stan? You alive-?" Kyle asked waving his hand.

The boy threw up on the table. This drew the attention away from the new found couple and to their table and it's slightly disturbing smell.

"Stan? Are you okay?" Kyle asked, taking off a glove and pressing it to the boy's forehead. "You feel kind of hot."

Another round of bile, this time getting it on Kyle. "Ew. Just ew, Stan," sigh. "I'm going to go clean up."

Stan watched his super best friend leave the cafeteria before turning to Kenny with a horrified look. "Dude!"

Kenny grimaced. "Forget it dude, you just got puke all over Kyle's food. I'm not helping you."

Stan looked down at his own food, sighing. "Dude..."

--

The redhead glanced at his best friend, who was angrily writing notes across to his ex girlfriend, who sat on the same table as them. He was curious to know what they were writing about, but every time he had glanced at the note Wendy sent back, Stan would glare at him and shield it with a blush. He rested his chin on his palm, growing tired of Stan's whining about that stupid list. In front of him were Craig, Thomas and Tweek, Craig in the middle, his hand on Tweek's knee, stroking it. Tweek seemed to be a lot calmer than earlier, if possibly calmer than _normal_, and Thomas was much happier knowing he wasn't on either of their bad sides.

"Hey Stan," Kyle muttered, nudging his friend who looked at him curiously as Wendy wrote a note back. "You want to come round after school? I'm babysitting Ike, so I have money for takeout."

"Money for _what_?" Stan asked, going several shades of red.

Kyle chuckled. "_Take_out. What do you think I said?" the red deepened and Kyle smirked. "Did you think I said _make out_?"

"N-no!"

"Stan, Kyle, pay attention!" demanded their teacher. "Or you'll get detention!"

A few people looked to them, Kyle chuckling behind his hand and Stan muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Dude, chill," the redhead continued when focus was off them. "I swear, since we found that list you've been acting like such a girl."

"I don't appreciate having people think I'm gay when I'm not!"

Kyle raised a brow.

"Well, I don't! How will I get a girl that way?!"

"Hardly anyone believes that list- other than Cartman."

The black haired boy shook his head. "Not since Token asked Bebe out, and Tweek and Craig came out- dude, next Heidi and Rebecca will be walking around holding hands-"

Wendy giggled, turning to the two. "Heidi and Rebecca have always walked around holding hands, but because their girls no one gave it a second thought," she smiled sadly. "That's why they've been a bit jumpy, until the thing with Craig and Tweek. Now they're a bit more relaxed about it."

"See?" Stan hissed. "People are going to start believing it!"

Kyle sighed hopelessly. "Look Stan, there's little you can do about it, okay? Eventually people will realise that, unlike the others, we're not together."

"He's right, Stan," Wendy said with a smile, rubbing her ex's arm. "Don't worry about it."

The bell went and kids got up quickly. Stan made a note that Craig and Tweek immediately met with Heide and Rebecca, the four starting down the hall with their things, a couple of couples.

Kenny swung an arm around his and Wendy's shoulders. "Isn't it cute? They're going out on a gay-double-date! I want one man," he pondered this. "Maybe I should ask Butters- oh, or Kyle! You'd do _anything _for your best friend Kenny, right?"

Stan snapped. "Jesus Christ Kenny! Can you just drop it already?! Kyle's _not gay_!"

Kenny blinked, slightly taken back by this sudden outburst. In the middle of the hall. Where everyone heard him as his voice rang through the halls. "Uh, I didn't mean it like-"

"Ever since we stole that stupid list all I've been hearing and thinking about is how Kyle and I are top of the fucking thing! Well, it's not going to happen, okay? We're not gay together!"

Wendy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd like to point out, Stanley, that you haven't said you're not gay. Isn't that what this is about?"

"Wha-?! Yes!" he felt heat seep from his face. "Of course it is! But that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point, Stan?" asked a smooth, slightly high masculine voice. He turned to his redheaded best friend, who had his hands placed firmly on his hips, rucksack on his shoulder and hips cocked. He raised a fine brow and stared into the blue orbs with his green ones. "Why the fuck are you making this such a bit deal if that's not the point?"

God damn _fucking Craig_! Stan screamed in his head. He was the one who wanted to calm down his boyfriend's fucking paranoia before they outed themselves, and now he was stuck in this horrible situation.

"I-I...I—"

Stan didn't know what to say all eyes were on him, but he could only see his super best friend's. And only one answer came to his mind. But he dare not say it. Not that. It couldn't have been the reason. And even if it was, he was _not _turning into a dirty fucking faggot.

"Well Stan?" Kyle probed. "Why is it? What's the point of this fuss?"

"Fuck you, Kyle!" Stan shouted, turning on the spot and marching down the halls of staring students. "Fuck you."

Kenny turned to the boy next to him and said: "Shit, he's totally hot for you man."

"Kenny!"

--

Stan lay on his bed, staring at the plain white ceiling, his dog on his stomach. He was stroking its head absentmindedly, lost in his own thoughts. Glancing at the old dog on his lap, he bit his lip. 'Cause really, other than Cartman's obsessive ripping and plans to destroy all gay people, what was so bad about being gay? Kyle wasn't exactly one to hate someone for liking him. In fact, when Bebe finally came out and admitted she'd had a crush on him when they were twelve, though Kyle didn't share the feelings, it made them closer. He took more effort to be friends with her. And Bebe seemed happy with this. It wasn't like his super best friend would be any _less _of a super best friend.

And it wouldn't be like they were the only gay couple in school. Goodness no, they'd be one of three that were actually open, and everyone knew that Kenny batted for both teams. He looked at his clock, seeing it was now midnight.

The sound of his ring tone started. They'd been joking around, and now every time Kyle rang him while he was in other people's company he would try hard not to laugh and cry at the same time.

_The sex last night was great_ came the bored voice of his best friend. The line was repeated over and over and over while he tried to decide to answer it.

"Hello?" he questioned. As if he didn't know who it was.

"_Let me into your fucking house dude, I'm freezing my balls off out here." _

He paused. He paused for a long while before jumping out of bed, stepping on his dogs tail, tripping over his computer wire and slamming his forehead against the windowsill.

"_...Dude, you okay?" _

"Ow, yeah," he looked up, seeing a green hat lit up in the street light outside his house, the green hat standing in front of the door, shaking. "Hold on I'm just-"

"Stanley?" came his mother's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mum! I just fell out of bed," he called. "No problem, sorry for waking you up!"

"Okay, sleep well Stan. I love you."

"Love you too mum!"

There was a playful chuckle on the line of the phone. _"Real smooth, Stanley." _

"Fuck you, asshole..." he muttered. "Can you get in through my window?"

Green eyes now looked up, seeing Stan at the window. _"You're shitting me." _

Stan shook his head.

"_I know you want this all romantic and crap, but...no; I cannot get through your window. Your house lacks the tools to get up there. Like a tree." _

Stan flustered. "Oh- right. I'll be down in a second."

Kyle rolled his eyes from where he was, slapping his phone closed and slipping it back into his pockets. Rubbing his arms against the black bubble jacket he had found in the back of his closet. Within moments the door had opened and there stood a Stan, breathing heavily in his usual Terrance and Phillip pyjama bottoms, shirtless. Kyle pushed past him and took off his coat as Stan shut the door.

"Took your sweet time," Kyle pointed out.

"Uh, Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

The dark haired boy ran a hand through his shaggy locks. "What are you doing at my house at midnight?"

"Well, I had loads of homework, so I couldn't come see you before then, and I figured we should get this conversation done _before _you blow up in the school corridors again. Besides," the Jew smiled softly. "Were you sleeping?"

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly," Kyle took off his snow boots and his hat, shaking it and then shaking his head to get excess snow out of it, red curls flying. "You mind if I get something to eat? I'm _starving_."

Stan stared dumbly. "Uhm...sure."

"Cheers dude," the redhead walked off into the kitchen, securing his hat back onto his head firmly. Stan watched the boy walk, feeling his eyes drop further and further down.

"St-" Kyle raised a brow as the boy in question snapped his head up to an amused looking Jewish boy. "Were you looking at my ass?"

"Wh-what?!" Stan once again found himself blushing furiously, this time at being caught. "N-no!"

Kyle sniggered, shaking his rear. "Don't worry, lots of people tell me it's nice. Is it nice, Stanny?"

Stan couldn't help but glance down, swallowing a lump in his throat and forcing his stomach to settle. "I-I..."

Kyle laughed loudly before disappearing into the kitchen. Stan sucked in a deep breath and followed his friend. The boy was raiding his fridge, and Stan took a moment to note how unbelievably _feminine _he was. Thin hips that swayed when he moved, long delicate fingers, soft skin...

Fuck, he totally had a boner for his super best friend.

"So," Kyle said, turning around with yoghurt in his hand, grabbing a spoon off the counter and ripping it open, leaning against said counter. "You ready to talk about what the big fuss is about?"

Stan shuffled his feet around nervously. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

He sighed, finding his toes suddenly _immensely _interesting. "It just- well..."

"Take your time sweetie," Kyle said, spooning yoghurt into his mouth. "We've got all night."

Stan looked up at those green eyes and felt a sudden jolt of confidence. He sucked up any doubt, held his head, and strode to his best friend, who put his yoghurt to the side.

Their lips met in a slightly wet, milky kiss. Stan's hands wrapped around Kyle's waist and the redhead's around Stan's neck, pulling each other closer. Kyle was leaning back slightly as Stan was pushing against him, but he didn't seem to mind.

When the dark haired football player pulled back, he grinned happily and licked his lips. "Mm, strawberry."

Kyle rolled his eyes before pulling him back in. Stan grabbed his hips and lifted him up on the counter, stretching his neck to curl his tongue around the others. Kyle tangled his hands in Stan's hair, pulling their faces closer and battling against Stan for dominance before running his hands down strong arms and over the built chest. He moaned slightly as Stan's hands groped at his ass.

"Dude," the Jew breathed. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

Stan smirked, knocking their heads together softly. "I have to thank the girls for making the list in the morning."

Kyle raised a brow. "So no more fuss?"

"No more fuss."

The redhead grinned. "You know, we're now _really _the cutest couple in school?"

--

Kivea: Yeah, his ring tone is actually what mine is for my best friend. It's embarrassing when it goes off in class.

Blargh, I've been reading shit loads of Southpark Slash recently, and my favourite pairing is Creek, but this idea came to be so I thought 'why the hell not'. After watching the movie (again) I have to say I think I prefer Kyle and Christophe together, but whatever dude.

Hope you liked it ~

Ja ne ~

Kivea


End file.
